Disney Channel's Battlefield 1
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Only plans for an anthology war story with animated girl characters from Disney Channel's shows. Based on the game Battlefield 1, one of the gifts I've gratefully got for Christmas with my Xbox One S.


**Note: This is just only plans of stories and cast for a Disney Channel version of Battlefield 1 with Disney Channel animated characters, which is one of my Christmas gifts this year I got. Hope you guys will like it.**

 **Disney Channel's Battlefield 1 Prologue - Storm of Steel**

 **Main Character - Rapunzel (Tangled Ever After: The Series)**

 **This fanfic is based on Battlefield 1, which is based upon events that unfolded over one hundred years ago.**

 **More than 60 million soldiers fought in The War to End All Wars.**

 **It ended nothing.**

 **Yet, it changed the world forever.**

 **What follows is frontline combat.**

 **You are not expected to survive.**

* * *

 **Disney Channel's Battlefield 1 Part 1 - Through Mud and Blood**

 **Main Character - Mal (Descendants: Wicked World)**

 **Weapons/Position - Tanker; Magic**

 **Auradon.**

 **It is late in the war.**

 **As winter draws in, the Germans fortify their lines and dare the enemy to come to them.**

 **Waves of infantry die crashing against German concrete. The maps do not change.**

 **Heavily-armed and well-protected, the British Mark V. tank is a fearsome war machine. It clears trenches, it destroys barbed wire. The tank can break through.**

 **Around the time, Auradon forces prepare for a mass assault on German enemy lines. With tank support, they believe a breakthrough is a certainty.**

 **But the Mark V. tank has one major flaw: It is not reliable.**

* * *

 **Disney Channel's Battlefield 1 Part 2 - Friends in High Places**

 **Main Character - Sage (Star Darlings)**

 **Weapons/Position - Pilot; Positive Wish Energy**

 **Starland/Wishworld.**

 **The star allies are losing the war in the air.**

 **Germany's Air Force dominates the Western Front with a range of superior aircraft and a roster of famed ace pilots, each claiming scores of kills. Starland's Cosmo Flying Corps struggles to compete.**

 **Most replacement pilots have experience of less than 10 hours.**

 **The average lifetime of an CFC combat pilot is 17 days.**

 **A steady flow of new aircraft designs are launched into the skies above war-torn Wishworld. New innovations are a gamble. Some are effective. Some are not.**

 **Star aviators risk their lives with unproven technologies. Those that beat the odds either adapt quickly, or are lucky.**

* * *

 **Disney Channel's Battlefield 1 Part 3 - Avanti Savoia**

 **Main Character - Polly Pamplemousse (Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets)**

 **Weapons/Position - Citizen; Guns; Tools**

 **Anytown.**

 **Braced by huge buildings and streets, neither side can find a way to dislodge their enemy.**

 **Regular forces dig in and reinforce their positions. Meanwhile, an elite young girl prepares an unorthodox assault.**

 **The unit specializes in high-risk tactics. They are called the United States Army.**

 **The United States Army motto: "This We'll Defend."**

* * *

 **Disney Channel's Battlefield 1 Part 4 - The Runner**

 **Main Character - Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil)**

 **Weapons/Position - Runner; Wand; Dimensional Scissors**

 **Mewni.**

 **Mewni forces intends to open a new front to the war.**

 **Plans for a unprecedented naval invasion are drawn up. The attacking naval force represents the biggest single fleet yet assembled.  
**

 **The gathered ships carry over half a million warriors. The force is definitely drawn from the Earth and Mewni dimensions. Their orders are to land and march on the enemy's capital.**

 **Day 1**

 **Mewni's steamship is used as a trojan horse. Crashing onto the beach, it deploys several battalions of allied warriors.**

 **A tenuous beachhead is seized. Half the landing force is killed.**

 **Day 2...**

* * *

 **Disney Channel's Battlefield 1 Part 5 - Nothing is Written**

 **Main Character - Melissa Chase (Milo Murphy's Law)**

 **Weapons/Position - Calvary/Warrior; Guns**

 **Swamp City.**

 **The Great War engulfs the globe.**

 **In the urban regions of the city, soldiers rebel against their oppressing enemy.**

 **To counter the uprising, the enemies deploy their most advanced technologies. Their devastating artillery, combat aircraft and armoured vehicles engage rebel forces using armoured cars.**

 **An unconventional but brave girl works with a small force of highly mobile rebels and kids.**

 **They cannot confront the enemy forces head-on. Instead they must fight another way.**


End file.
